


Spiderverse: Radioactive Family

by eternalflamebabby



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Web Warriors - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Spider-Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflamebabby/pseuds/eternalflamebabby
Summary: Peni Parker has come down with a sudden fever and it's up to our hapless Peters(Ham and Noir) to take care of her while Aunt May is away.Note: There's diapers in this story. If that bothers you, then please read something else.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter somberly perched on the rooftop of Aunt May’s suburban home. She wasn’t his Aunt May. His Aunt May was back in his own reality. But the Aunt May of this world’s deceased Spider-Man proved as resourceful and resilient as any he’d ever met. And that counted for something, he mused to himself gloomily.

Gazing darkly towards the orange sunset… or was it red? He could never quite tell. The only thing he was certain of, was that the evening was fast approaching. Soon he would stalk for his prey under the cover of night. What prey, he wasn’t terribly sure of either. But surely it was out there! Something or someone brought him and the other spider… persons here.

The anthropomorphic pig with the spider powers and the schoolgirl with the psychic spider were certainly… animated. Though Peter knew they were equally as capable and committed as he to the cause. He had a way of knowing these things. And thus far those instincts had not led him astray.

There was little doubt in the shadowy depths of his mind that these colorful comrades would be indispensable. If a bit eccentric.

“Hey Pete.”

Peter Porker stuck his head out the chimney. One of the more unexpected encounters in this new universe, the darker Parker couldn’t help but find the cartoonish alternate self somewhat charming with his dry humor and earnestness. “Peter.” He nodded in acknowledgement.

“Aunt May asked me to come get’cha.” The intrepid Spider-Ham twiddled his fingers somewhat anxiously. Sweat drops formed on his oversized head.

The monochrome Spider-Man stood swiftly, fedora placed firmly over his brow, trench coat dramatically blowing in the wind. And the wind… smelled of rain.

Whether this was a power unique to Spider-Man Noir or a trait shared by all within his universe was anyone’s guess.

“What’s the situation?” Parker placed one hand gently on the brim of his hat, shadow obscuring his face. He couldn’t sense any emergency, which meant that the Spider-Ham’s nervousness made little sense at the moment.

“The kid. She’s not doing to good.” Porker’s entire body appeared to frown. “Aunt May could use some help.”

Looking up the darker Parker was nowhere to be seen. As if he’d vanished into the very shadows that were now beginning to creed as night fell onto the small suburban home.

“I need to learn to do that!” Peter Porker mused to himself before he dove back into the chimney he came out of.

 

\---

 

It wasn’t fair! Where she came from she was the one and only spider person around!

Okay, duo.

Nonetheless, she and he psychically linked arachnid were the pilots of the powerful SP//dr suit!

And at first they’d gotten the same respect as the other spider folk. But now? She was relegated to being babysat like any child would! Just because she was sick? They wouldn’t be fussing over her if she was one of the Peters, she bet.

Just because her feet didn’t touch the floor when she sat at the table didn’t mean she couldn’t take care of herself! The Parker pigs feet dangled too!

“Will you please just do as you’re asked?” Aunt May was at her wits end. Sitting across from Peni, she had forgotten how obstinate the Parker children could be. Especially when they were not feeling well. “If you don’t want chicken soup because you’re vegetarian, that’s fine. But you have to eat something!”

Peni Parker could feel her body overheating. Clearly a fever, she thought to herself; though she wouldn’t admit it out loud.

“We also need to talk about the...” May tried to prod a bit gentler this time.

“Stop it! You’re not-”

Peni slapped both hands over her mouth before she could finish her sentence, but they both knew what the SP//dr pilot had meant. And given May’s still recent loss of her own Peter, it stung.

A silence fell over the room as they both felt the tension suddenly deflate into hurt and shame.

Aunt May sighed in defeat, stood up, and left the kitchen without another word.

Peni opened her mouth to apologize, but the words never came. She felt herself dizzy with emotions and an increasingly fuzzy head.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

\---

Peni jumped in her seat. How or when Peter had come into the room and somehow snuck behind her would just have to be yet another mystery to add to the list of quandaries the younger Parker girl had about the darker one of their ilk. Then again, her illness could simply be numbing her senses.

“I didn’t mean it!” Her protestation came out as more of a whine than she would have liked. He loomed over her, arms crossed. It reminded Peni of the times she disappointed her own Uncle Ben.

“It doesn’t matter what you meant.” Peter said matter of factly, without judgement or recrimination. “That was unnecessarily cruel. Even if it is true.” He stared off into the distance somberly. That distance being the tackily wallpapered kitchen wall.

Peni was equally confused and contrite in Peter’s presence. She was tired and felt miserable. And now she was even more embarrassed than she was a minute ago.

“She may not be *our* Aunt May. But she is still Aunt May.” Spider Noir said to no one in particular.

Peni nodded, not wanting to argue with the gloomiest of the Parkers she had met in this universe. She would be disinclined to engage him even on a good day.

“So what’s this all about?” Peter pulled up a chair and sat across from Peni. The kitchen lights dimmed, save for one bright spotlight looming over the kitchen table.

Was... she being interrogated? She didn’t feel like she was. Do these things just happen when he’s around? Her head was spinning, but she was quite certain she wasn’t hallucinating just yet.

Peter sat silently, expression masked, hands held together on the table, awaiting an explanation.

“Stop spookin’ the kid.”

Color suddenly flushed back into the kitchen as the three foot tall Porker walked in. Peni would have felt some relief if she wasn’t too busy feeling dizzy and like she was going to lose her lunch. She knew she would regret having snuck nothing but sweets for said lunch.

“I’m not…” The grayscale Parker was defensive. If Peni didn’t know any better she’d say he seemed hurt at the suggestion. Noir crossed his arms in what Porker would describe as a sulk, but opted not to say anything.

 

“I know, I know. You’re just being you.” Porker hopped onto an empty chair at the table, one cartoonishly stretched arm patting Peter on the shoulder. “You’re doing your best, and she’s already havin’ a rough day as it is.” He turned to look at Peni on the other side. “Aren’cha kiddo?”

Peni opened her mouth as if to answer but words did not come out. The only thing that came out was a spray of bright glittery pink puke. The sweets had come back with a vengeance. And Peni felt the room go dark, though it was not Noir’s doing this time.

“Oh, no!”


	2. Chapter 2

Peni’s head was pounding. She sat up and slowly opened her eyes to try and take account of her surroundings. The room was dark, and one glance out the window was all she needed to deduce that it was night time. How late exactly, she could only guess. In spite of her haze, she could sense her spider nearby, which gave her some peace of mind.

Someone had put her to bed, that much was obvious. Whoever did so also made sure to wash her up and put her into a clean set of clothes. A pair of overly large socks and a way too large t-shirt that draped down to her knees to be precise.

It made sense that there wouldn’t be a whole lot of kid sized clothes in the Parker residence of this world. Their Peter had moved out years ago. Whereas she still lived with her Aunt and Uncle back in her universe.

Her heart sank when she realized that whoever changed her clothes also put her into a diaper; Aunt May being the obvious suspect. She had tried to convince Peni to wear protection to bed ever since she got sick and had a few nighttime accidents.

Worse still, she had most certainly wet herself while out cold. The diaper was soggy and uncomfortable. Though right now Peni felt too ill to truly care enough to make a fuss. In a small way, it did give her some piece of mind. Throwing up all over herself had ensured she didn’t want to cause any more of a mess than she had to.

Suddenly feeling very tired, Peni plopped her head back down onto the pillow and drifted back to sleep.

\---

When next Peni came to she was awoken by the feeling of someone’s palm on her head.

“You’re still warm, but not boiling up like you were last night.” Aunt May was sitting next to the bed. How long had she been there, Peni wondered?

“Good thing the boys were there to catch you before you hit the ground. You could be nursing a concussion on top of that fever you’ve got.” Aunt May was trying her best not to go into lecture mode, but not doing a very good job of it.

For a second Aunt May reminded Peni of *her* Aunt May. Suddenly becoming all too aware of how poorly she had been behaving, a pang of shame and guilt struck her. She had been acting like a petulant child instead of the hero everyone knew she was. Not quite having the energy to put all her mixed emotions into words she sat up and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.”

Aunt May tried to hide a smile behind the rolling of eyes. “You’re as stubborn as any Parker I’ve ever met, I’ll give you that. You all make things harder for yourselves than you have to.”

“And not one of you ever really listens to me.” It was more a statement of fact, than admonishment. May was simply glad that Peni’s fever had broken.

Peni didn’t really have a response. At this juncture she felt better off just doing as told rather than making things worse for herself. She was still too drained to put up much of a fight anyway; and she suspected Aunt May knew that as well.

“Anyway, how about we get you cleaned up and see if we can get some food into you?”

“I can-”

One raised eyebrow from her alternate aunt was enough to make Peni think twice about protesting any further.

The diaper change was relatively painless as far as Peni was concerned. Only her pride stung a bit. And the powder made her nose feel dry. A clean diaper felt much nicer than a cold and soggy one, she noted; so she wasn’t about to complain.

Without much ado, Aunt May lifted the diapered Parker girl up to her hip. “You’re still not too big to carry, but try to hold on anyway.” Peni did as told, putting her arms around May’s neck.

“And here I thought you weren’t as clingy as the rest of ‘em.”

Peni wasn’t too ill to groan at the horrible dad(mom? aunt?) pun. “I’m already sick enough as it is!”

“Not as quick on that Parker wit yet, but you’ll grow into it, no doubt.” May shuffled out the door and down the stairs, Peni in her arms.

Downstairs one Peter Porker sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper funnies. “These are just so unrealistic. Not to mention unflattering! Is this how all humans see us?”

“We can only judge ourselves by the courage to embrace what is true rather than what makes us feel good.” The darker Parker glowered at a half empty glass that sat across from him. Or was it half full? Whatever the case, he was attempting to discern whether it was milk or orange juice in the glass.

“Yeah, it’s just silly cartoons on paper.” The spectacular Spider-Ham folded the newspaper into the shape of an airplane and threw it; soaring momentarily only to take a nosedive one second later, before bursting into flames.

“Please don’t set my house on fire, Peter.” May stamped the ball of fire out with her shoe before she sat Peni down on the table. Years of raising one Spider-themed hero in her household had gotten May Parker quite accustomed to the sort of chaos that came with their lifestyle of choice.

“Sorry, Aunt May.”  
“Sorry, Aunt May.”

The two alternate Peters answered instinctively, gave each other a look, and simultaneously shrugged. It would seem Peter Parkers(and Porkers) of every reality were accustomed to apologizing to their aunts for some reason or other.

“Now, I was hoping to help you guys with breakfast, but I’m already running late, so you guys will have to fend for yourselves.” May grabbed a shoulder bag and keys that were on the kitchen counter. “I’m leaving you two in charge of Peni. There’s diapers upstairs and some formula in the fridge. It should be light enough for her to hold down.”

“She’s a tough kid. An attendee of the same school of hard knocks as the rest of us.” The silhouette of the Spider-Man Noir balled up his fists in an overly dramatic fashion.

“Yeah, you’re worrying too much, Aunt May!” Porker waved one cartoony hand dismissively as he went on to fold another newspaper into a boat. Which also crashed and burned.

“I’m right here!” Peni didn’t like the sounds of any of this. Nor being spoken of as if she was just a child. At least the Peters were giving her some credit.

Face firmly in palm, Aunt May felt ganged up on. “Fine, do whatever you guys want. But by the time I come back, the house better be just the way I left it, and those of you who are sick better have eaten *something*. Otherwise you’ll never get your strength back!”

The Spider gang gave one other a glance, simultaneously turned to Aunt May and nodded in unison.

“Okay. I’ve got to go, I’m late enough as it is.”

With a slam of the door, May was gone. ‘And while the aunt is away, the spiders shall play’, Peni thought to herself.

“I dunno about you guys, but I’m gonna have some cereal.” She hopped down from her chair and reached for the cupboards.

“Maybe don’t overdo it?” Peter Porker suddenly felt like this might be a bad idea.

“I’ll be ok! School of hard knocks, right?!” Peni climbed onto the countertop to have easier access to the cupboard. She was making every effort not ignore the bulky padding between her legs, while also becoming all too aware of just how winded she had already gotten.

“Look danger in the eye and poke it with a stick, kiddo!” Noir was once again focused on the glass of whatever it was, and would have added some further dark musings if his spider sense didn’t suddenly go off as he heard the clattering and crashing of kitchenware hit the ground.

*thwip* *thwip*

Peni had blanked out once again, her fall broken only by Porker’s deft web shooting. She was safe. That side of the kitchen however was now a mess.

“I told her not to overdo it.”

“No time for laments, my small friend. School is in session.” The monochromatic Parker pulled Peni from the webbing and cradled her in his arms, slowly turning towards Porker as the lights dimmed and lightning struck outside in the distance.

“And we’re the freshmen.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You... have no idea you’re doing that, do you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The Spectacular Spider-Ham was bemused. Noir was as dry and inscrutable as ever.

“Dial it down, drama king. She’s just tired.”

“We’ve failed Aunt May.” His voice like gravel, Noir clutched Peni’s limp body.

Peter Porker slapped his face in an exaggerated manner. “Just... take her upstairs. I’ll try to clean up this mess.”

“But-”

“We’re gonna play house for a little bit. You’re gonna be the dad and I’ll be the mom. Now shoo!”

“O… kay...” Noir’s dark mood gone as quickly as it had arrived, bewilderment in its place. He was halfway up the stairs when his spider-sense went off again.

“Catch!”

One hand instinctively clasped onto the thrown object. Upon inspection, Noir realized it was a bottle of formula that May had prepared. It was soy based and intended for upset tummies. Peni wasn’t going to like it, he thought. But there was little argument that she needed some nutrients in her sooner rather than later.

Porker, frilly pink apron and comically oversized broom in hand, shooed the darker Parker upstairs before turning their attention to the mess Peni had caused in the kitchen with her overzealousness.

“Kids, am I right?”

\---

Peter felt panic set in as he tucked Peni into bed. He couldn’t be a pretend dad. He was barely a pretend adult. Striking fear into the hearts of criminals was easy. Babysitting a sick kid was chilling by comparison. Even if that kid was out like a light for the moment. Kids in general put him ill at ease.

Placing the bottle of formula on a nearby shelf, he heard Peni stir.

“M’okay…” Visibly weak, Peni tried to sit up.

After a moment’s hesitation, Noir walked up and knelt beside the bed, facemask to face with Peni.

“You’re better than ok. You’re a fighter.”

The younger Parker wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She was still trying to make sense of what had happened. She was unsure as to whether or not she was being condescended to.

“But...”

“Here it comes…” Peni muttered under her breath.

“You’re not gonna beat the enemy by ignoring it.” Noir produced the bottle of formula. “You gotta tackle it head on.”

Peni turned her nose at the sight of the bottle of formula.

“This is your fight. We’re just trying to give you a little backup.”

The darker Parker remained undaunted. Worse yet, he was making sense to the young spider-girl; much to her dismay. Not to mention that she was starting to feel pretty famished at this point.

Unsure what else he could say or do, Noir stood up and put the formula on the nightstand. He made his way to the door, adjusted his fedora and peered back over his shoulder. “I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to. Just ain’t my style. But it would help put several minds at ease if you drank some of that to get your strength up.”

The door clicked closed, leaving Peni alone with her thoughts. An angry Aunt May was one thing. A disappointed Spider-Man was another. And both made her feel ashamed of not doing better.

Sensing the concern of her spider perched on a nearby web and her growing hunger, Peni reached for the bottle of formula.

Bringing the nipple up to her lips she found it difficult to drink. Sucking on it like a straw did little to improve the situation.

It didn’t take long for it to dawn on her that she might need to lie back down to drink this. Once she was comfortable she tipped the bottle and finally began to drink properly. It was slightly bitter and sweet. Perhaps it was not having eaten anything in a day, but it was oddly satisfying nonetheless.

Her spider had even come down a thin line of webbing to perch on the upturned bottle, as if to say hi after a night of worrying for her well-being. She never was truly alone. And they appreciated each other’s company.

Feeling content, cozy and with a tummy full of formula, Peni suddenly felt very heavy and tired. Her spider pal climbed back up to his web and she placed the near empty bottle back on the nightstand.

She was beginning to doze off when she realized that she really needed to pee. And the prospect of sleeping in another wet diaper absolutely did not appeal to her.

Deciding to leave the safety and comfort of her bed, Peni put one foot tentatively on the ground and then the next. She felt a dizzy spell start to come on, but clasped the bed until it passed. This might be harder than she thought.

\---

Peter Porker was just about done cleaning and overseeing his handiwork when Noir arrived on the scene and took a seat at the kitchen table. The room dimmed slightly.

“How’s she doing?” The porcine Peter tucked his oversized broom and his frilly apron into his pockets with his usual cartoon flourish.

Noir scratched his head, tipping his hat slightly. “She’s conscious.”

“And?”

“And I left her the formula. It’s up to her if she wants it.” Noir did not want to argue, and left it at that.

“Did you at least try to get her to take it?” Porker pressed.

“Sort of.”

“What does ‘sort of’ mean?” Porker raised one elongated eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I told her it’d help her. I didn’t tell her what she had to do.” Noir was on the defensive.

“Aunt May won’t be home until later. We just gotta make sure she takes it before then.” Porker pulled up a chair and stood on it across from the alternate Peter.

“It’s up to Peni. The formula is in her hands now.” Noir stared off into the distance.

“Look, I know you’re worried about the kid. But you gotta relax. Kids get sick all the time. She’s gonna be fi-”

The Peters spider-sense rang in their heads as a loud crash could be heard on the second floor.

\---

One mad dash upstairs, Spider-Man Noir and The Spectacular Spider-Ham were greeted with SP//dr lodged in the bedroom door, a shocked “@_@” emoji across it’s digital face. Peni gave a sheepish wave from within the mech’s grip.

Porker’s jaw dropped to the floor. Literally.

Noir could only sigh, face firmly in palm.

“I had to go to the bathroom.” Peni explained, as if enough justification for summoning an experimental prototype crime-fighting robot into the house.

Pulling his jaw off the ground Spider-Ham wagged his finger at Peni, “Every time we turn away, it’s something else with you! I swear, I will web you to the bed if I have to!”

Noir stoically stepped up to SP//dr and reached out with his arms, “Give her to me.”

SP//dr gave Peni a concerned “<_<”, unsure what to do. One nod from Peni was enough to relinquish her, however.

With Peni safely in the grayscale Parker’s arms, Porker waved a rolled up newspaper at SP//dr, “Now, put the robot back in the garage and think about what you’ve done!”

SP//dr gave a defiant “ಠ_ಠ” and refused to budge.

“It’s ok. I’ll be fine.” Peni didn’t want to get into any more trouble than she already was.

SP//dr acquiesced with a “-_-” and made their way back out the window they came in through.

“We’re going to have to keep a closer eye on you.” Noir said dryly as he watched the lumbering mech jump out the window.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“Only if Aunt May finds out.” The Spider-Ham shrugged.

Noir looked at Peni and shrugged in kind.

The young Parker girl's sullen expression slowly turned into an impish grin.

\---

It was far later than Aunt May had hoped to be home. It was dark out and arriving this late usually meant take-out instead of a home-cooked meal. The Peters would survive, she mused to herself. Hopefully they managed to hold down the fort while she was out.

The lights were on, and the flicker of the TV could be seen from the porch. May fumbled for her keys for a bit before finally digging them out of her purse.

Opening the door she stepped into the living room and was greeted with three sleeping spiders. Empty Chinese food boxes and a half-empty formula bottle were scattered about the coffee table. Noir lay splayed across the length of the couch, one arm firmly around a snoring Ham, and one Peni Parker on top, drooling onto his chest.

The house was still standing.

The girl had eaten.

May chalked this one up to a win.


End file.
